The present invention relates to a threaded component with a tool-fitting region. More particularly this invention concerns an internally or externally threaded fastener such as a screw, stud, or nut.
A problem for the manufacture of machinery for use world wide is the use of different measurement systems, namely the metric and the English systems, in various countries. When the end user must assemble or repair the product, the manufacturer must equip the product with components that fit with the tools in the appropriate countries. This requires one to stock all the components that must fit with a tool in both the metric and English measurement system, at least for replacement parts.
In devices that are to be assembled it is frequently the case that the poorly equipped home handyman has an incomplete set of tools and uses a wrench that is too small or too big so that the tool-fitting region is damaged. When the equipment has to be repaired or taken apart the component is no longer removable and the purchaser will have been the cause of his own unhappiness.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate this disadvantage and provide a component provided with a screwthread that can be interfitted with tools of at least two different measuring systems, e.g. the metric as well as the English systems, or even with tools of two different sizes in the same measurement system.
This object is attained in that the workpiece has at least two different sections that are connected at a step and that have different dimensions for fitting with tools of different measurement systems.
Preferably the tool-fitting region has two regions of which one has dimensions corresponding to a standard metric tool and the other to an inch-type tool.
This tool-fitting region can be a hexagonal recess for an allen wrench or even the head for an external hex wrench.
In this manner it is no longer necessary to use different threaded components for different countries depending on whether the metric or English system is used there for tools. Producing the devices using these components and stocking these components is simplified. In order to assemble an apparatus for example in Germany a metric tool and in the US an inch tool can be used for the same component. The component can be tightened to the same torque. This is surely a substantial advantage.
In the case of dimensions corresponding to one measurement system, but different sizes for the tool-fitting region, the likelihood of having available an appropriately sized tool and of not damaging the tool-fitting region during assembly is increased as well as the possibility of later removal of the component.